This invention relates to an easy-dispensing safety cap for liquid containers. In particular, this invention relates to an easy-dispensing safety cap which can provide a measured amount of liquid from the container on which it is placed.
A precautionary arrangement for a cap is characterized by a locking of the cap on a container such that a complex manipulation is required to remove the cap from the container or to be able to dispense material from the container. By making it necessary to perform such a complex manipulation in order to remove the cap from the container or the material from the container, an advantage arises with respect to preventing children from gaining access to the contents of the container. For example, the contents of the container can be medicines, poisons, caustics, acids and the like, which can be injurious to children of tender years. Children of tender years can often gain possession of containers containing such harmful materials even though the containers are generally secured in areas difficult for children to reach.
Although such precautionary arrangements for containers are advantageous in circumstances where a need for safety exists, it can constitute a nuisance in other circumstances. For example, many elderly people never have small children in their homes. Moreover, such older people may be lacking in manual dexterity and, accordingly, may find it difficult and sometimes impossible to perform the difficult manipulations needed to remove a cap from a container so that they might utilize the material contained therein. For example, many people find it difficult to open the so-called "child-proof" containers containing medicine.
It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a cap for a liquid container which would permit easy dispensing of the liquid contained in the container while selectively making it difficult for the liquid contents to be dispensed.